


Possibly Maybe

by gothbyleth



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothbyleth/pseuds/gothbyleth
Summary: "While he and Byleth had spent much time together since the reunion, drinking tea becoming one of multiple habits of theirs, Lorenz wasn’t sure how the former professor felt."Lorenz and M!Byleth sharing glances and smiles across the dining hall during a feast.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Possibly Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Unless I'm mistaken, this is potentially the first Lorenz/M!Byleth fic on here? And I promise it won't be the last cause I'm only getting started here!!
> 
> Lorenz was the first character that drew me into FE3H before playing, and I'm still sad that there's barely anything with him and Byleth around (even F!Byleth). I hope to provide some content for them at least from now on!
> 
> As with my previous works, I haven't proofread this one since my eyes are still in a bad state and it takes a lot of effort to even just write short works. So I hope it's still okay to read! As soon as my eyes allow I'll proofread and write longer works!
> 
> Can be found on Twitter @ gothbyleth!

Another victorious battle and the dining hall was lively with cheers and chatter from celebrating. Even though the war wasn’t over yet, Claude had decided to throw a feast for a campaign well done, to boost morale now that rations were no longer sparse. Even those who questioned whether or not it was appropriate to indulge this way soon gave in to the joyous atmosphere and enjoyed themselves. 

Lorenz would certainly have been reluctant normally, but even he couldn’t find it in himself to argue against it. None of them knew when they’d fall on the battlefield and pessimism wouldn’t help anyone strengthen their conviction to fight. This small reprieve would do them all good, and so why not enjoy themselves while they could? 

He sat near a corner together with Hilda, Marianne and Leonie, who all chatted between themselves as he looked out across the dining hall and all the people. Like the rest of his former classmates, Lorenz had decided to forgo his armor tonight, donning a simple loose white shirt, form fitting breeches and calf length boots. As much as he valued elegance and style normally, it was nice to dress more relaxed every now and then.

His eyes drew to the hall doors as Claude and Byleth entered together, and his breath stuttered a bit.

Claude drew the eyes of many as always, his way of holding himself truly befitting of a ruler. Lorenz could acknowledge as much with ease nowadays, and it filled him with some sense of pride seeing how much Claude had grown over the years while still remaining the ever impish and cheerful tactician they all knew him as. He valued their newfound friendship, and he would take great care to nourish it.

Byleth was the one to take Lorenz’s breath away however.

Like his former students, Byleth had dressed down more comfortably and forgone the coat he always wore over his shoulders. As much as Lorenz tried to force himself to look away, he failed spectacularly as always.

Lorenz had learned a lot about himself in the past 5 years, especially since he stopped following whatever his father told him to do. While it certainly had helped him finally acknowledge his attraction to other men, it also made his already nervous heart beat even faster when around the man who made him question his own leanings so long ago.

While he and Byleth had spent much time together since the reunion, drinking tea becoming one of multiple habits of theirs, Lorenz wasn’t sure how the former professor felt. 

Did Byleth look at him the way Lorenz thought he did? Or was he only seeing what he wanted and longed to see? It was all too confusing and no matter how much he pondered over it he never felt wiser. In fact, it made him ask even more questions than before. Knowing that it would be no different today, he nursed his drink as kept his eyes on Byleth who got seated with Claude a few tables away.

Without realizing, Hilda leaned close to Lorenz and spoke loud enough to be heard across their corner at the table.

“So are you gonna ask the professor out soon or are you just gonna keep staring at him every day like a pining fool?” she asked slyly and it made Lorenz nearly choke on his drink. Marianne and Leonie laughed as his face grew red. 

“I have no idea what you are implying…!” he stuttered, returning to his drink and taking a big swig in a desperate attempt to ignore his comrades eyes on him.

“Come on Lorenz, anyone with eyes can see the way you look at each other! Not to mention how often you’re together!” Hilda said as her arm wrapped around Lorenz’s shoulders. 

“It’s true.” Marianne says with a smile. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen the professor quite as emotive as when he’s with you.”

Leonie nodded in agreement. “With how often I see you two together, I’d have thought you’d have pounced by now already.”

“Pounce-- What are you…!” Lorenz stuttered but soon fell silent again and deflated. He couldn’t help but sigh as he covered his face somewhat behind his glass in defeat. If he was being that obvious then there was no point denying it, he supposed.

“... I can’t tell if he actually does look at me that way or if I’m just desperate to see what I want to see. I don’t know what I’d do if that’s the case.” he finally admitted after a tense moment of silence. He averted his eyes to avoid seeing whatever pitiful expressions his comrades bore.

“Besides” he added. “It’s not like I’m the only one who longs for him this way.”

When he finally looked up again, his comrades smiled at him. Hilda laughed as she squeezed her arm around him before withdrawing, her eyes displaying a knowing glint.

“I think he’ll be delighted if it’s you.”

Lorenz looked at her and couldn’t help but feel the corners of his lips tug up in a shy smile. “I pray that you’re right.” he sighed in response as he looked back at Byleth across the room again.

Byleth looked up and their eyes met after a moment, and his smile was bright and lovely as ever. Claude, grinning mischievously as always when seeing them, whispered something into the professor’s ear that made him blush and look at him with wide eyes. Claude laughed heartily, and before Byleth turned to seemingly scold their leader he smiled apologetically to Lorenz one more time. A smile he returned.

Lorenz didn’t look away, simply admiring the view of Byleth speaking to Claude, who responded dramatically in faux offense from words that couldn’t be heard over the dining hall chatter. If his comrades around him found it funny, they didn’t point it out nor did he ask.

Their futures were still uncertain, but despite the worries still lingering somewhere in his mind, Lorenz couldn’t help but feel warm and hopeful.


End file.
